But For Now
by Whoaa Kayy
Summary: Oh, for God's sake, she wears a skirt most days, especially when she's wearing those heels! Why the hell did she have to wear pants?


**A/N:** Hello! I'm back!

This is a drabble, or whatever you're supposed to call a piece that's less than 500 words. -shrugs innocently-

To be quite honest with you all, even though I was elated that they gave Auggie more air-time, I was not impressed with the overall episode. Kind of a lagger.

This scene though, of course, was a nice surprise.

Then of course there was the gym scene where Auggie ever-so-subtly shrinks away from her when she crowds him. That scene is kind of where I got this mindset of his (which I'll explain in the next paragraph), and I also thought it was a clever stroke of irony that the conversation they were having seconds before had Annie saying they should get closer and Auggie telling her it wasn't a good idea.

Just noticed that little tidbit, and thought it could be a nice foreshadower. Wondered if anyone else did, too.

Anyhoo, this mindset of Auggie's comes from the darker recesses of his mind. I got a slightly darker, down to business, no time for funny stuff vibe from him this episode, so I guess it plays a little bit off of that, too.

Somewhat explicit, so be warned. This is rated T for a reason.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A pant-suit.<p>

Why was she wearing a _pant_-suit?

His fingers gripped the linen instinctively, like they've been waiting for this purpose their whole lives, but also unhappily, because they itched for the warm skin teasing them just too far out of reach. He tried his very best to anchor her there, more or less for selfish reasons, but he knew he didn't have that kind of luck.

That was reserved for guys like Ben and Jai, who were successful and competent and _not blind_.

Oh, for God's sake, she wears a skirt most days, especially when she's wearing those heels! Why the _hell_ did she have to wear pants?

He didn't like to think about how he wasn't good enough for her, but that was okay, because to be honest he was thinking on a much more primal level these days. Forget the flirting and the relationship and the happily-ever-after, he could live without all that. He just wanted to get down to the basics. All he wanted was sex.

Well, that's not entirely true, he'd love the happily-ever-after with Annie Walker, but if he had to choose, he wouldn't be saying I do.

And neither would she. If it were entirely up to him, two completely different sounding syllables would be spilling out of her lips. One that sounded like "Aug" and the other sounding like "gee".

That is, of course, if her mind could make it that far.

Which, if it were ever to land itself in that position, he very much doubted it would.

For the past few months now, Annie was losing her perspective on personal space. It was starting to wear on him, because even though he was blind it didn't mean she had to be right on top of him. He knew what her perfume _and_ her shampoo smelled like by now, thanks, and he didn't need a refresher any time soon. What he needed was to get his space back, and this intensely _torturous_ moment was the final straw.

Because if he didn't back away now that straw would snap, and he was pretty sure he'd regret it.

But for now...

His head ducked ever so slightly, subconsciously, really, and he fought the insane urge to pull her closer until she was _exactly_ where he wanted her. He inhaled her perfume and the scent of frustration rolling off of her. He told his mind that it was good kind, and not what she was really feeling, because he was just _that good_ at lying to himself, and for a split second he felt wanted. Needed. Like he was her salvation, and she was desperate.

And he'd save her, show her mercy, because he was kind and spectacular and everything she should ever want and he would _never_ abandon her.

But then she tore herself from his hands, and reality crashed the party.

"I'm not just going to _sit_ here!"

But oh, how he wished she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing, but I want an Auggie soooo bad.

**A/N:** If you've read this before 06.08.11 9:05 P.M. (EST) I KNEW something looked wrong with Jai's name. Oops. I guess that's what you get for being out of the fandom loop for two seasons.


End file.
